My Cute Puppy
by Emily1823
Summary: Karma needs a job, and after many interviews, she could have a decent job for once. The only problem is that her possible new boss, Amy Raudenfeld, has a weird love for puppies... Karmy. One-shot.


I wasn't going to sleep tonight.

My nerves were making me crazy. Tomorrow everything will be decided, and at the end of the day I could be smiling and dancing like a fool, or I'll be crying myself to sleep.

This interview means a lot to me. I've been unemployed since I left college. I've spent the last two years from an interview to another… and I never even pass the first round!

They always send me back to the street after the first encounter.

But this time, things will be different. I really don't know how, but I make it to the final. Tomorrow I'll be talking with the great Amy Raudenfeld, the president of the most successful company of the last years.

In some way, I feel jealous of Amy. I didn't get to finish my studies, and she graduated with honors; I couldn't find a job anywhere! And in just some years she made an empire of her name; I have nobody to hug at nights, and for what people say, the last thing Amy Raudenfeld needs is company.

She's always surrounded by women! I mean, I'm not lying, everywhere she appears on TV, at some benefit organization, or in the paper, internet, an every other place, she's with the company of beautiful women.

But, of course, she's _single_. Her words, like always repeat to the reporters.

I'm a lesbian, and I've been having some problems at work because of that. Some people at other companies told me I was "not the kind of person this place needs".

Dicks.

Whoever, all of this means nothing now. I'm in the last part, almost with this job. By tomorrow at night I could be Amy Raudenfeld's personal secretary. I'll be happy and maybe, just maybe couldn't stop eating food of McDonalds.

The only thing in my way was Paige Taylor. The bitch I'll be competing tomorrow. We were at the final part of the interview together. It was obvious she needed this job as much as I do, I understood it when she flirted with the girls who talked to her. She was fucking annoying! Moving her breasts in the face of everyone.

Ok, maybe she's hot. Reeeeally hot with her blonde curled hair and her little and perfect face. And maybe I am some kind of nerd, with my big glasses, my ponytail an my non-existent social life, but I'm good at my job. I work really hard every day to be better.

I'm scared though, scared because Amy Raudenfeld has lots of hot girls working for her in the building. They are like models.

And if it's that the reason because she picks people, then I'm dead.

The night passed rather quickly and moment had come.

I take a shower; brush my teeth, my hair. My clothe looks fine. The only problem was my scared face.

I'm very insecure. I'm feeling very insecure right now.

 _Not the time to chicken out, Ashcroft!_

Finally I listen to the good little Karma in my ear instead for the bad one who was telling me I wasn't good enough.

This job is mine.

 **I'll do anything you say.**

I am literally standing in front of the door. Some girl told me and Paige that we could go and talk with Amy.

 _She'll be your boss, you have to talk formal, idiot!_

-Are you dumb? –Paige said smirking. –You don't even know how to open a door? Obviously they let everyone get this far.

She opens the door and enters leaving me there.

-Don't worry. –whispered the girl who called us before. –you'll be fine. I'm sure.

The girl smiled warmly to me and I felt better. She's a nice girl.

-You have some trouble? –Amy appeared in my face. Her eyes were tired but still she looked gorgeous.

My mouth is dry. Amy's looking at me. Oh my god! Say something now!

-I'm scared…

I literally wanted to die right there. I can't believe I revealed my fear to the person who could be my new boss.

-It's ok, everyone is a little scared at first –she said her voice very affectionate.

My eyes are tearing a little and I guess she noticed it because she takes my hand and begins to lead me to a chair. She gave me a glass of water and then the three of us were together.

Amy speaks about the company, the job, a little about her… my mind is really fuzzy because I'm trying not to cry with all my strengths so I lost concept of time.

Paige begins to move in a "casual" way so her boobs are in direction to Amy. The bitch didn't have a bra and I swear I can see her hard nipples. Is so disgusting, how could she get this far?

And Amy was looking at her. Her eyes were glued to her breasts with no shame at all. She obviously likes girls I think.

-So, tell me Paige, Why should you get the job?

Amy's question surprised the three of us. We were all looking at Paige boobs. I have to admit, they were kind of hypnotic.

-Well, let me see –she answers with a finger in her mouth. She takes her time and begins to lick it pretending to think. –Because I'll do anything you say. _Anything_.

My ears head that and I'm fighting with myself to not laugh. Seriously that's her best flirt move?

My laugh ended when I see the lust in Amy's eyes.

I lost, I think immediately. She wants Paige, obviously she wants her.

 _What did you think, Karma? That she'll pick you? The nerd girl with insecure problems when she has a hot blonde willing to do anything for her?_

 _Don't be naïve, girl._

-And you, Karma. –Amy's voice woke me up.

-I-I… -I feel my eyes watering again. What am I doing? I'm so stupid. I never had real chances to get this job. A sad smile appeared in my face, my eyes are glued to the floor and my mouth speaks alone. Again.

-…because I'll do anything you say…

If I think this couldn't be more embarrassing I was certainly wrong. Paige looked at me smiling, knowing that she had won.

I couldn't look at Amy. My tears will fall if I do and that will seal my day as the one of my worst luck ever.

-Karma. –Amy's strong voice calls me.

I can't look at her.

-Karma. –she repeats firmly.

Slowly I look at her. Her eyes are so powerful, is like she could see inside of me. When I couldn't resist it more, I saw a shade of a smile on her face as she walks to us.

-The interview ended, Ladies. I'll tell you my decision in the next hours.

 **Let's take a weekend to see.**

When my phone rings my heart stops. Sadly, it was lethal so now I have to hear Amy telling me I'm not good enough for the job.

-Hello? –I say nervous as hell.

-Karma? –Amy says. –Are you ok? You sound weird.

What could I say? That I've been crying since the moment I left the building and now my mouth was full of ice cream?

-I'm fine. –I whispered.

-Don't lie to me, Karma. I hate lies.

Amy's voice is so authoritarian that I feel the need to apologize. – I'm sorry, I… I'm sad…

-Why are you sad?

-Because of my awful interview?

There! I said it! Now you can hate me.

-That's what you think? Because for me it was very interesting.

 _Is she mocking me?_

-What? You don't believe me? –she said to my silence. –If you're going to work with me you need to believe the thing I tell you, Karma.

 _Definitely, she's mocking me. What a bully!_

-Is not funny… -I say felling sad.

-What are you talking about? –she sounds frustrated. –I thought you were going to be happy. What's going on?

-Aren't you joking?

-You think I'll be that cruel? –she sights. –Karma Ashcroft, I choose you to be my new secretary, so deal with it. This is happening.

I couldn't believe my ears. Is this really happening?

-Oh my god! For real?!

-For real, girl. Believe it.

I start to jump and yell forgetting that Amy's still at the phone. I remembered and my face goes to bright red in a second.

When I put the phone next to my ear she's laughing.

-You have a moment there I supposed? –she said playfully.

-Sorry, I'm a person of moments… -Why I have to say such stupid things.

Luckily she laughs tenderly and my nerves go down.

-Sooooo, the job is mine? –I ask like a little girl.

-that's what I said. The job is yours, if you want it.

-Obviously I want it, why wouldn't I? –I didn't understand her.

-Well you see, I need my employees to be very dedicated in everything I order. You said that you'll do anything I'll say. And that's what I need. But I'm not an easy person, so you have the chance to go away after a period of time.

-A period of time? This means the job is not mine? I don't understand.

-The job is yours; the thing is that I'm afraid you will leave for you own.

Was she being serious? All I've been working for is to have a decent job and I finally have one. I get people is hard sometimes, but I can handle it.

-It's fine. I'll not leave you… -then I realize what I said. –I mean the job! I'll not leave the job!

Damn mouth of mine!

I could tell she was smiling because of her tone of voice. –You're funny, Karma. I think I'll like to work with you.

-I look forward to it. –I reply smiling. Luckily Amy was a nice person.

-Whoever, let's take a weekend to see if you have no problems with the job.

-Fi-fine, but I'm telling you, I need this job. I'm not leaving.

I couldn't see her but I knew she was smiling. –Trust me. Just a weekend. I'll text you and address, so you have to be there at seven a.m. this Friday.

I moan internally at that. I hate to be up that early. –Of course, I'll be there.

That night, when I was about to sleep, just then I thought that maybe she could ask me to do dirty things, but if that was the reason why didn't she pick Paige instead of me?

I couldn't stop thinking there was something I was missing about the whole situation.

 **On your knees!**

Days went fast. I woke up on Thursday more excited than nervous.

Amy had sent me a message telling me that today I have to go to the company finish some paperwork.

I wore an old pair of jeans, my shirt and a beanie. Today my hair was an atomic mess. And when I get there I realize I left my glasses at home. That's so me.

-Hey, Karma right?

I saw the nice girl from the last time smiling to me. Or that's what I think she was doing because I barely could see her face.

I smile to her, tough.

-Hey, yeah I'm Karma. –shit! I don't know her name!

She smile and like some mind reader she tells me. –I'm Carmen by the way.

-Yeah, Carmen! I knew, I was testing you. –I joke making her laugh.

 _She's cute…_

-Well, well, look who's in here. –A petulant voice calls me from behind. I knew before I turned around that was Paige.

-Paige. –I say not trying to hide my annoyance. What the fuck was she doing here?

-I can see that your "moves" worked out with Amy. –she says and I don't understand a word of her mouth. –who could tell that such a nerd girl like was also such a bitch. What a surprise!

Was this bitch really telling me this? I breathe trying not to lose my temper. –Paige, you're the one who's always moving her boobs in the face of everyone to get a job and I'm the bitch? Look at the mirror, girl. You're the one and only bitch here.

-Oh, yeah? You think I'm stupid? –she was almost yelling now. –The only work you're good to do is on your knees!

And I lost it. I took a pencil from the desk of Carmen and I throw it to her head. It hit just in her lips.

-Fucking bitch! –she yells holding my shoulders thigh. –I know you did something because it's impossible Amy would choose you instead of me!

I grab he shoulder and start to push her off me.

-Please, ladies, stop! –Carmen tries to separate us but she ended up in the middle without escaping.

-Fucking bitch! –Paige yells.

-You're the bitch! –I yell.

-I…can't… breathe…

Just then Paige and I see that Carmen was with all her face red. We were suffocating her.

-You're an ass! –I tell Paige. –Look what you did.

-You were in there two, babe. Don't blame me.

-Please… stop… -Carmen said breathing better now.

-I'm so sorry. –I said feeling awful.

-Yeah, me too. –Paige said pushing me slightly.

She put her hands on our shoulders softly.

-Why can't you be friends?

I could tell her a million of reasons but I prefer to ended up what was I supposes to. –Can I see the papers I have to sign, Carmen? Please?

She sights and then brings the papers to me. The letters were too small and without my glasses I couldn't see anything, yet, I swear Paige, who was in a corner, was looking angry at me.

I sign everything. Someone can say that's not good, but I couldn't see anything. And being honest, if I could read it, I'll sign it the same way.

That's how desperate I was.

When I finish, Paige gets close to the desk and Carmen puts some other papers in front of her.

She reads it in a couple of minutes and then signs everything.

-Wait, why are you signing those? –I ask. –I got the job.

-It's nothing of your business, shortly. –she says without looking at me.

And with that, she just leaves.

Carmen and I went silence for a couple of minutes.

-She scares me. –Carmen says shyly.

I smile at her. –She scares me too.

 **This is your uniform**

She called me that night.

-Karma? –Maybe was my imagination but I swear I heard her nervous.

-hi… Amy. –She insisted in me calling her by her name.

-I see you're finally calling me Amy. –she says, nervousness still in her voice. –So, did you do what I told you?

-Yeah, I went to the company and I sign the papers. –I omitted the part when Paige and I almost kill Carmen. –Everything is fine.

-Whoa…you mean… really? –she sounded very surprised. –Did you read what you sign right?

What was she talking about? Still I couldn't tell her I didn't read it, it'd make me look like a stupid girl. –Of course I did! You think I could sign something without reading it?

-I'm just… surprise. –now she sounded calmer. –And glad. I had a feeling you were the type of girl I needed. So well, tomorrow we'll see if this works out.

-Yeah... –I said not understanding her. –Tomorrow.

-Fine. –she sights. –I'll be waiting for you then, my little puppy. Bybye!

When the call ended I had a bad feeling. What the hell did I sign?

…

…

…

…

…

At seven a.m. I was in front of some kind of mansion. It was so big that I feel like the smallest thing in the world. The most part of the time I feel like that but this time was worse.

Amy had answer her call and now she was waiting for her.

 _I did not think I'll be in her house…_

-Karma!

I find myself staring at the gorgeous blonde, who was closer and closer to me.

-Amy. –I finally found my voice after staring some seconds.

She opens the door and I enter to the most amazing house I've ever been. Oh my gosh, I feel so shy now. Why I'm being shy? I'm not shy! Maybe some times but this is not the moment…

-You have some fight in your head? –Amy laughs.

-How did you know?

-Sometimes you're like moving your head from side to side like if you were fighting with your thoughts or something like that.

I just smiles shyly and hums affirmatively.

-You know… I thought you were going to freak out yesterday. –Amy says picking her words carefully. –I'm glad you didn't.

-Oh, I don't freak out. –I say. –I'm brave.

Amy seems happy at my words. –I mean you don't even ask me about the costume.

What costume?

 _She must be talking about clothes you can wear at work, Karma. Don't over think it._

-The costume… I loved it! –I lie with no shame.

-Perfect! –she smiles and a soft laugh leaves her lips. I could tell she was happy. –I reeeally hope for this to work, Karma. So… let's begin!

She led me the way upstairs to a room. She stops before enter inside and gave me a nervous look. –here it is.

And I was gone. Literally. _Gone._

I took my glasses down to clean them to see if I was imagining this.

No, I wasn't.

I was in the middle of a room full of costumes of… _puppys!_

What the fuck?

Then I saw one of the costumes with a dog collar where I could read very well: _Karma._

 _This girl is crazy! What the fuck wants from me? To be her sex slave and sexual toy? I have to leave! Run, Karma, run!_

-I can see you're a bit surprised… -Amy said, trying to sound calm but I head the nerves behind. –It's fine, everyone does.

-Amy… why are we here?

She seems confuse. –because you start working with me this weekend.

I start to get closer to the door slowly. –And why do you want me to wear _that_?

Amy's eyes were confused. –Well, you sign yesterday that you'll be wearing one of these costumes for the weekend. –then her face turned red. –wait… did you read it, right?

-I…

-Karma, did you read what you signed for? –she sounded angry now.

I couldn't speak; I ended up saying no with my head.

-I told you to read it! –she yells to me. –I thought you knew!

-I'm sorry. –I finally speak, almost crying. –I-I have to leave.

I went downstairs as fast as I could until Amy grabs me by my wrists.

-Wait, Karma! –she says. –I swear is not what you think!

I wanted to leave but she was grabbing my wrists to hard, besides, now my curiosity was kicking in.

-Why do you want me to wear that? –I ask. –You expect me to do… dirty things?

-No! It's not like that. Just, let me explain…

She left my wrists and I have the chance to leave, but I couldn't. I wanted to know. I just look at her, waiting.

She licks her lips, nervously. –I love puppies, Kama. –she says like it was her most embarrassing truth. –I really love puppies… and well, I've been paying to my secretaries to be wear one of those costumes and to let me threat them like… you know…

I was speechless. –So, all the girls you seem to have around. The one people always say you're dating… they were your _puppies_?

I felt so stupid saying it.

She nods. –Yeah, they all were. But…I want you to know, this is not some sexual thing, I don't expect to have sex with you. I'm not trying to humiliate you…I just…

-You love puppies. –I finish her sentence. –And why don't you buy one little dog then?

-I'm allergic to dogs, Karma. I can't be near of them. –she says sadly. –you know how it is? To love something that much and not be able to be with one?! I couldn't live!

I was hearing her confess with my eyes wide open.

-I was so sad…until one day I have this secretary and, well, I told her that I love puppies but I couldn't have one, and... she appeared to next day with one of these costumes and said she was going to be my pet. –she made a pause. Could see she was trying to hold her tears. –I was so happy, Karma. And since then, I ask my secretaries to be my puppies…

I've heard of weird things people do, but I've never heard about something like this. I mean, if it's like she said then it's not so bad (it's not like she's hurting anyone), although it's weird.

-I understand if you wanna leave. –Amy says. –Just… don't tell anyone about this. –she smiles. –well, you sign to not tell anything.

I was getting doubts. Should I leave? I need this job, but…maybe…

 _Karma what are you thinking? This is all wrong! But, technically this isn't something bad…maybe…_

Amy was looking to the floor when I speak. –And... What should I do if I stay?

She looks at me like if I'm crazy, and probably I was. I couldn't believe I asked that.

Amy took her time before answers. –just… let me take care of you. And we can play…and stuff…nothing bad.

Obviously I was crazy. – Fine. Let's see if this works.

 **I'm starting to like this.**

When I see my reflex in the mirror I felt so damn stupid. It was a costume of one piece, white, just the legs and the ears have some black parts, and the ears were also so big that they fall in front of my face.

I could see Amy was excited. She was trying to hide her smile but failing miserable to do it. –ok, come here! I have to do the final touch.

I stood in front of her. She begins to paint my nose with black.

She ended and couldn't hide a laugh. –Oh my gosh! You look _soooo_ cute!

-That's me. –I say in low voice. Amy began to pat my legs… I mean my arms!

-So, what now? –I ask, nervously.

She put out a dog leash who clicks with my doggie necklace.

-Let's take a walk!

-What?! I don't want people to see me like this…

-Not outside the house, silly, Karma. –Amy says playfully. –At my backyard.

-Oh. –I was nervous. –Well then.

We went out of the room. Amy was holding the leash, guiding me. But she suddenly stops. –Wait! You have to walk like a little dog, Karma.

-but, Amy…

-Pretty pleeeease! –she pouts. –This costume is special; it's not going to hurt your hands or knees I swear.

Next few minutes later we were in the backyard. It was pretty big so we have very much to walk. At least she was right; it didn't hurt my knees or hands.

-I have a surprise! –Amy whispered in my dog ear. –See your new toy!

She holds a plastic bone in front of me with the biggest smile I could see in someone.

 _Is she really expecting me to do it?_

I tried to grab the bone with my hand but she put the bone higher.

-No! Bad Karma! Bad Karma!–she laughs. –you have to use your mouth, silly puppy.

After all this I knew she meant what she said so I tried to bite it but it was too high. What now?

 _Well you're a dog Karma. Use your legs! Dogs can walk in two legs._

I put my weigh in my knees as I put my neck up trying to get the toy.

-C'mon, Karma! You can do it! –Amy says.

I sight relief when I finally did it. Amy was clapping her hands telling nice stuff and I feel weirdly happy for some reason. –I ditit. –I say with the bone in my mouth. I left it in the grass. –I did it! –I repeat.

-Yes, you did! Very good my little Karma. –she says patting my head. She grabs the bone then and throws it far. –Go after it, Karma!

My knees weren't hurting so, why not? I began to go as fast as I could with four legs. Amy cheers me up all the way until I get it.

-Well done, beautiful! –she yells. –Now come back here!

I went back to her wanting to laugh like an idiot. This was so silly but so innocent. I was an ass thinking Amy will want to do dirty things.

Even felt a little happy playing this.

 _Or you're happy because she calls you beautiful?_

Shut up, brain I thought running back to Amy.

After playing a lot of games, I was tired as hell. We went on the grass. She was patting my head with one hand and rubbing my stomach with the other.

I could tell she was doing it in an innocent way, although her touch was starting to do things to me. For my good luck I was wearing this big costume. If she were touching my skin I'd became crazy.

-You okay, little Karma? –she asks in a whisper. –Your cheeks are red. Too much hot?

The costume was weirdly very comfortable, not very hot, still, I couldn't tell her the truth. –yeah, a little.

-Ok, let's go then! –she says pushing me with the leash. –We have to have lunch now.

We sit in the middle of the living room. She brings two plates of pasta. Just then I realize how hungry I was.

I see there were no forks.

-I'm going to give you the food, ok? –Amy approaches one fork with pasta to my mouth and I eat it quickly. –I see someone's hungry here. –she rubs my belly playfully.

-Just a little. –I say with red cheeks.

-Well you don't have to worry about. I'll take care of you.

She keeps giving me food. It was weird at first. All of this was, but now… I don't know. It felt good. She was taking care of me. She hadn't done anything bad.

 _I guess I'm starting to like this._

After that, we watch some TV. Friends never get old, and we both love the show.

-Amy. –I say suddenly. –Can I ask you something?

She hugs me tighter. –Of course, pretty, ask.

-She said your secretaries are your little dogs? –she nods. –why did they left this?

-Some of them found another work with someone who pays more. –she sights. –And I guess they didn't have to wear puppy costumes.

That confused me. –But I thought they liked it?

-Liz, my first secretary liked it. –she answers after a few minutes. –The rest, well, I think they just wanted to earn easy money. I don't they liked it very much.

 _Easy money?_

That's weird, I thought. I won good money with this job but it isn't like I'm going to be millionaire.

-They asked me for much more money. –she says reading through my face. –That's the only reason they did it. And I can't blame them, you know. I know this is weird… _I'm weird._

-you're not weird. –I reply. –I mean, I'm not going to lie, this is a little weird. But you're very innocent, Amy. You just want to play. –I couldn't help the smile that appeared in my face. –and you know, I kind of like this.

-Really? –She asks with a frown.

I hum in affirmation and she hugs me more. This was really good.

-What happened to Liz? –the question left my mouth before I could stop it.

I saw in her eyes that she was sad now. Oh my god I'm an idiot!

-You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. –I quickly say feeling like an ass.

-It's ok, is not the big deal anyway. We eventually began to date, and when we broke up, she just leaved me.

After that I didn't know what to say so I shut my mouth trying to avoid some other uncomfortable moment. Amy just hugs me as the minutes keep passing…

Some dessert, games and much tiredness (of mine) I couldn't keep going. Amy must sense it because she ended the games and she went to prepare the bath.

I began to take off the costume when Amy appeared.

-uumm… -she seems uncomfortable.

-What's going on? –I ask. –Are you waiting for me to take a bath with you?

I said it like a joke, but she just looks my eyes, almost like if she was scared.

-Wait… -I said. –You want me to take a bath with you?

-Actually… I expected to give you a bath…

Now I was really without words. This is not happening.

-that makes me a little uncomfortable, Amy. –I'm being honest.

She seemed hurt but I couldn't lie to her. This was too much.

-It's fine. –she said trying to hide her feelings. –Let me take you home then. I… nothing.

We were in front of my apartment when I decided to ask.

-you gave baths to all your pets?

She was surprised for my suddenly question. –Yeah… but not in a weird way.

-not in a weird way. –I repeat, the shade of a smile on my face,

-You're right. –she laughs. –This is all weird. But I understand if you don't want to. I even have my puppies in bed, sleeping with me at nights…

Please lord; tell me my face is not as red as I can feel it.

-But don't worry, I'm not gonna push you to do something you're not comfortable with.

-I know. –I say staring at her beautiful eyes. How can someone be so damn beautiful? –I think I should leave now...

-Yeah… I think… -Amy said her voice sounded a bit husky.

-So tomorrow, same time and place? –I joke.

-You got it, Karma. –she breaths. –Bye my little puppy. Today was fun. Tomorrow it'll be even better.

I was directly to the bathroom. In the morning I was good but in the night I felt too hot.

It was so good to feel the water cleaning my body. This day has been the weirdest. It was hard to think that I did all those things.

But I did them.

And I don't felt bad. I was fun. Amy was so nice to me. If I forget that I was wearing that costume or that I was walking in four legs, it was as if I was a princess. She took care of me like that. Even much more than my last girlfriend did.

 _And she wanted to give you a bath! Oh, girl…_

I almost lost my head when she said that. I couldn't do it! It'd be very awkward.

 _Still the idea didn't bother you that much._

I was about to fight with myself again when a creepy thought came to me.

My hands were all about my body… so this could have been Amy's? She would clean my body like this?

My hands keep rubbing my belly and my tights and I began to think this could end in something else.

Grumpily, I put the water cold to finish my bath.

 **We're sisters!**

That night I slept very well. My thoughts kept going to Amy giving me a bath or to we both sleeping together.

 _What is this girl doing to me, God?_

The ride to her house was fast, and after a little bit of time I saw her blonde figure going out of the house.

She gave me a kiss in the cheek and invited me to pass. Without losing time we were straight to the puppy room as I like to call it.

-Karma. –Amy said. –Today I want to do something different. But don't worry! –she says noticing my nerves. –Is something mine this time.

-What are you saying, Amy?

As an answer Amy pass me my costume and then she holds another one. I could red in the doggie necklace the name: Amy.

-You… you want to do it too? –I figure out.

-I thought we could do it together. –she says getting a little excited. –Like sisters!

And like that, we were in the backyard, both dresses as little dogs. Her costume was brown with white points in the belly and legs.

It was weird from me if I admit that I thought she looked really cute?

-Let's go Karma. –she says passing me.

Oh my god! She's fast!

I was behind her all the time. She was laughing of me. –Too fast for you, Karma? I can slow down!

That pisses me off a little. I can do it better. –Then let's have a race! –I yell, and she looks me with a smirk on her face.

-You got it, girl!

And she begins to run to the house.

-Hey! You started first!

The turned around, put out her tongue and keep running. –The first to be in the house wins!

I was angry at her cheating. I find my legs moving faster by the moment.

 _It isn't enough, though._

We were almost in the house and my face was close to her legs. Without thinking it too much I bite her ankle making her screams.

I pass her easily, and I expect for her yawning in the middle of the room.

-You-you- cheater! –she claims when she reach me.

-I'm a cheater?

-Yes! You're a big cheater!

-And what about you? You started first!

Amy moans angrily thrown all her body on mine tickling me to death.

And just for you to know. Tickles are my worst enemy possible. That and clowns.

-Amy! –I laugh uncontrollably. –Please…stop!

She just tickles me harder. –First admit that I really won!

I was laughing like crazy, still I have my pride. –Never!

-You're asking for this, Karma.

I feel her fingers everywhere, and suddenly this time was slowly becoming another one. I had to stop her.

-Fine! –I yell. –You won!

-Who's the queen?! –she asks.

I didn't get why she ask that but if she don't stops her fingers I would begin to moan in no time.

-You Amy! –I say. –You're the queen!

-Scream it!

-YOU ARE THE QUEEN, AMY!

 _Please… just stop…_

The sensation stops then. I thank to the gods, I almost lost my mind just there. That would be awkward.

-you better not forget it, Karma. –she says and then she licks my face leaving me speechless.

-What… what're you doing…?

-We are sisters right? –she keeps licking me. –Puppy sisters.

She was licking my cheek and my jaw. I felt too damn good… why is she doing this to me? I can't handle it.

Against all my instincts I lick her cheek shyly. I saw her eyes, scared, and excited. And that's all it took for me to keep licking her. I lick her cheeks, nose, ears… I knew in some part of my mind that this was wrong.

But the feeling was uncontrollably.

She puts her tongue close to my mouth, licking my lips and I couldn't handle this situation anymore. I reach her mouth and I just fucking kiss her.

I kiss my boss when we were wearing puppy costumes, just after we lick each other like two animals.

-mmmm… Amy…

I just moan her name in her mouth?

 _Who cares, silly girl, just kiss the hot blonde!_

For once I agree with myself. I just have to fucking kissed her.

-Karma… -she moans with her tongue inside of my mouth, exploring every part she could find. –We have to stop…

-I don't want to…

She was on me. She ends the kiss and looks at me. She seems confused. –We can't do this.

She gets up in four legs and goes to the kitchen moving her bum bum side to side.

 _Could she be cuter?_

I enter to the kitchen carefully. I still felt Amy's taste in my mouth. It was glorious.

She was putting two plates in the floor for us to eat I figured. She starts giving me food like yesterday and I eat it in silence.

-I'm sorry.

I don't know why I was apologizing but I did.

-Don't. –she sights. –I liked it. It's just I started to think about…

-About you and Liz? –I guess.

I could notice it was obvious she didn't want to talk about it, so I dropped it.

-It isn't nothing of my business, it's fine.

She just hums without telling anything. And we were back to eat.

The rest of the day went really fast, doing silly stuff, playing and that. We don't talk about the kiss even when I was dying to. I've never felt something like that before.

The taste of Amy Raudenfeld made my heart nuts.

 _I want to feel that mouth again…_

Amy began to prepare the bath and I open my eyes instantly.

-Don't worry. –she says with a smirk. –Is for me.

Some force should've been or I don't know, but what I know is that I was approaching to Amy. My four legs were tired but I don't want to fail.

-Maybe… -I tried to say but my tongue was tied.

 _C'mon, stupid! Just say it!_

She seemed confused at me. –Maybe… you could give me a bath…

Her lips formed the shape of an "o" at what I said. I still can't believe I said it. What's happening to me? And why is she no telling anything?

-Oh, I'm sorry. –I started to freak out. –I should leave right? Right, I'll leave and we can just go back…

-Karma. –she says calmly and I close my mouth. –It'll be my pleasure to give you a bath.

 **It's your decision.**

She was rubbing my arms and my belly with her beautiful hands. Keep it cool, Karma… don't embarrasses yourself.

-Karma? –Amy worries. –Are you ok?

-Why you ask?

-You're making weird faces. –she answers. –You sure this is ok?

I nod shyly and she smiles. I didn't bother this. I bother that my damn mouth wanted to moan every time.

Her hands were almost in my breasts. I remembered to thank to the bubbles. In any other situation she would've seen my hard nipples.

-You were a naughty girl today, Karma. –Amy says.

-I'm…I'm not. –I barely moan the answer.

-Yeah, I think you were. –she says with an evil smile.

Then I feel her hand on my nipples. She was touching it. Hard.

-Amy… -I can't control my voice. –Please…

-what? –now her two hands are on my nipples. –something's bothering you?

I lost. I couldn't' control myself. I left my entire moans to be free. And my voice was the only thing you could here in the house. I turn my head to not look at Amy, but she took my chin in her hand to make me look at her.

-Don't take away those beautiful eyes, please.

-Amy…don't stop…

-Don't worry, little Karma. –she moans. –That the last thing I could do.

Her legs began to enter in the water with me. In no time she put her body on me. Just like before, but better now. So much better.

Slowly I begin to rub her breasts. Her nipples were as hard as mine. One of her legs rested in the middle of my thighs. This was too good to be truth.

-You want to stop? –she asks suddenly.

-Are you crazy? –I say.

-I have to ask, Karma. –she said between kisses. –Because if I don't stop now, I won't do it later…

I knew what she was referring to and I didn't care. This was what I wanted. I wanted her.

-Don't stop, Amy.

She kissed me hard. Her hands were everywhere, in every part of me. I could feel the water hotter than before. The steam began to blind me… too many things to feel in one second.

Amy went down on me and I worried. The last thing I knew when I saw her head disappear in the water was that I must be the luckiest girl in the whole world.

And when I felt her kissing me down there, I was sure.

- _I'm the luckiest girl ever._ –I moan.

I was kind of worried Amy could need air down there, but she went up the breath after a couple of minutes. She was pressing me inside with her fingers.

-You like this, don't you?

She didn't even wait for an answer. She went back in the water to finish her job. And I cum, I couldn't take it anymore. Her tongue was the amazing thing in the planet.

 _This girl got a gift._

She went back to kiss me in my lips, letting me taste myself. Some minutes before we were cuddling in the water.

-oh, shit! –I say. –You want me to do you, right?

I began to move but she stops me in the act, laughing like a little girl. –it's fine, Karma. Really, I…umm I am _satisfied_ , if you know what I mean.

-Oh. So you…

-I couldn't help it.

I just had to smile at that. Could this girl get even better? Well she had some weird taste for puppies but I'm ok with that.

-Are you going to sleep with me tonight? –she asks?

-It'll be my pleasure.

We were cuddling in bed now, both lost in our thought. The tired of the day came up and without noticing it, the morning was already here.

Amy was on her feet when I open my eyes.

-Did you sleep well beautiful? –she asks, just adoring me.

-Best night ever.

And that's probably the only sentence to describe yesterday. The only one.

We have breakfast like normal people this time. I was going to ask about the costume but my body felt too sensitive and I prefer to be like this.

We talk about silly things. Just silly things. It's very easy to talk with Amy. If I think about it I can say that maybe this whole puppy thing must be because she wants a friend. I hasn't difficult to see that she lives alone in this big house.

Must be lonely.

We end the breakfast and Amy began to get up. –So, let's take you home now.

I didn't understand. –What? Wasn't I supposed to be with you all the weekend? It's still Sunday.

-My secretaries don't work on Sundays, Karma. It's a free day.

I hum at the information, slightly disappointed.

She took me home and before I leave she stops me.

-Karma. –she begins. –Yesterday was awesome. I just want you to know I didn't want to take advantage of you…

I kiss her to shut her up. –It's fine, Amy. I wanted what happened yesterday.

-Well, I was just worried you could think that. –she says happier this time.

-And…? –I ask suggestively.

-And… what? –she asks in response.

-What now? I mean, what is happening now?

-Look, Karma. From Monday to Thursday you'll have to do usual secretary work. I don't think I have to explain that because you already know it.

-Yeah, I was talking about the other part of the job. –I move my eyebrows suggestively.

-Friday in the morning to Saturday you can be in my house to …well, you know. I'll pay you more for it. And if you have one problem some weekend you just talk with me and everything will be fine. –she pauses. –I want you to have fun too, Karma. That's the point of doing this. At least for me. So it's your decision now. –she brings up my doggie necklace with the name Karma written in it. –Here is for you. If you want to keep going on with this, or if you just want to be my normal secretary, that's fine also.

I took the necklace in my hands and for a moment I have doubts. I look at Amy, at those beautiful eyes full with hope and love. And my decision was very much clear.

I put the necklace in my neck making Amy smile like a little girl, and I found myself doing it too.

I rubbed my cheek with hers. –I like to be your puppy. –I kissed her quickly in the lips.

Amy was just there, kindness written all over her face. –I like it too.


End file.
